Let the Right One Out
by Le26199
Summary: A remake of Vampire diaries : Let the Right One In, but from Damon's POV and with a twist on Stefan and Elena's roles... Rated M because I'm not sure how far this story will go...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first attempt at Vampire Diaries. Wish me luck. This is in the place of 'Let the Right One In'. Except I took the liberty of switching Stefan and Elena's roles around. I'm not sure how far I will take this story but there will definitely be some Damon/Elena undertones.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. If they did I would be fabulously rich and ridiculously snobbish.

Damon groaned as the phone buzzed, drawing him from his comfortable state of oblivious intoxication. He took another sip of his scotch hoping the damn thing would just spontaneously combust; its buzzing was making his sensitive ears ring. Not a good addition to the alcohol.

After 13 more buzzes he decided to intervene. Rolling over he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Saint Stefan can't come to the phone as he is currently out having dinner with his good friend Saint Bernard… and I so do not want to take a message, so can you call back in about… a month or something?" He heard a sharp intake of breath. "Cut the crap, Damon. It's Bonnie. Look do you know where Elena is? I've been trying to call her all day. It's not like her to just bail on school without letting me know. Have you or Stefan pulled her into more of your vampire crap that I should know about?"

Damon frowned, a small prickle of ice jabbing through the warm fumes of alcohol that his body was currently running on. "Surely you know by now, Vampires don't have crap. Not the kind you witches have anyway… and she isn't here but just this once I'll pass on the message when I see Stefan." He hung up on her infuriating babble and zipped out of the house through the woods. Catching the smell of blood he found Stefan busy eating a… gross! Was that a rat? How Elena could kiss that mouth was way beyond his realm of understanding.

Stefan quirked a brow "What is it? Pearl again?" Damon bit down a sneer at the trickle of blood coating Stefan's lips. Could that shit actually be considered blood?

"You just got a call from the bonnie little witch. Elena didn't show up at school today and apparently she thought we had her. Can you believe how judgmental that little witch is? I don't see her ringing up the local werewolf family and questioning them…"

Stefan ignored him, grabbing his phone out of Damon's hand and dialing while he started to speed in the direction of Elena's house.

"Elena. It's Stefan. Look when you get this message could you please call me back. I'm worried about you. Call me soon…ok? Love you."

As they reached her house Stefan jumped up through Elena's window while Damon waited down by the road listening hard. As soon as he heard Elena and Stefan's souls reconnecting with the light of their everlastingly soppy love he would return to his happy state of intoxication. Maybe visit the local college campus- make some new friends, taste some real blood… Shit, he didn't even know why he was waiting. Why should he care that Elena had gone awol? Why **did** he care?

He turned to speed off with what was left of his rather questionable dignity when he noticed something splattered on the footpath. Leaning down he dipped his finger in it before lifting it to his nose. Fear resonated through his body freezing him on the spot. The kind of terror he hadn't felt in over 100 years, not since Katherine had been carted off with that horrible mask over her face. Fuck!

A swish of movement behind him broke through his panic. "She isn't in the house and her scent is cold. Where do you think she would have gone… Damon?" Stefan's ramble broke off as he took in Damon's expression. "What is it? Do you know where she is?"

Damon dragged his eyes up from his blood coated fingers.

"I have an idea… but you aren't going to like it…."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Consider this work disclaimed...

Damon smashed on the door, ignoring Stefan's annoying stutters of 'being calm' and 'not jumping to conclusions'. He forced down the urge to bash Stefan's sainted head against the wall. "Pearl open this door or I swear I'll bust through and rip your head off!"

The door opened partially to reveal the smug face of that scumbag Frederick from the tomb. He grinned casually. "Pearls not home…" Damon stepped back as Frederick leaned out to sniff the wet air.

"mmmm… beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky…"

Damon scowled fed up with this bullshit. "Where's Elena?" he demanded. Stefan shifted uneasily at his side, weakly attempting to diffuse the situation. "It's not that we think you have her… it's just that she's missing and…" Damon thrust his elbow into Stefan's pathetic stomach, shutting him up, while Frederick smirked and opened the door wider. "Billy!"

Behind him two vampires walked out of one of the rooms, dragging with them….. "Elena", Stefan breathed his eyes misting over. Damon remained silent, struggling to contain the rage erupting inside of him.

Elena stood hunched over, her eyes clouded with tears as she silently begged them to do something… Anything. Her hair had been tied away from her face reveal a fresh bite on her neck which was slowly oozing blood. One of her captors bent down and casually licked one of the drops while Elena shuddered under his touch and tried feebly to get away.

Damon snapped. "You are dead!" He charged forward only to be stopped by an invisible barrier over the door.

Frederick laughed. "Woooo, I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in…. Mrs Gibbons", he called to the side beckoning a dazed old lady. "Never let these bad men in."

Mrs Gibbons glazed eyes swept over Damon and Stefan. "I'll never let them in", she promised before turning away.

Damon felt his heart clench and turned his eyes onto Elena's terrified ones. They couldn't get in. Ever. They couldn't help her. He roared with fury smashing his hand into the side of the house, ignoring Stefan's pitiful attempts to reason with Frederick.

Elena let out a cry as one of the vampires holding her shoved her down onto her knees, her face glistening with tears. Frederick stood enjoying the expressions on the Salvatore brothers faces.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with the two of you. First few weeks every nerve in your body screams with fire. Kind of pain that can drive a person mad." He smiled cruelly… "Well, since Katherine's not here for me to extract my revenge, her doppelganger will have to do. And the fact the two of you are so obviously in love with her just shows what a great substitute for Katherine she is."

He wandered backwards down the hallway. "I thought I'd give Elena here a taste of what I endured in the tomb… before I kill her. Maybe I'll even give her some of my blood and bring her back to continue the torture… after all we have over 100 years of time to make up for…"

Drawing a wooden stake from his pocket he spun suddenly thrusting it deep into Elena's stomach. Elena doubled over screaming in agony as the two vampires supporting her dragged her away.

Stefan started shouting, raining curses of damnation down on the amused vampires within the house. Damon stood shaking silently with fury, watching as Elena was dragged from sight, her terrified eyes locked with his own.

Frederick stepped back up to the door, calmly licking the blood off the stake in his hand. "You have a nice day", he said, slamming the door shut.

Reviews are really appreciated! Please motivate me to continue this!


End file.
